


Those Great and Terrible Things

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tail end of Sura's journey.





	Those Great and Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't worked on the Challenge in a but but I'ma bout to bust out a whole bunch of fics so y'all look out! CBCB and SL won't be updated for a week or two while I catch up. Sorry! But your comments, kudos and bunnies are very much appreciated and as always I hope you enjoy.

" _Spartacus_!" Sura screams as she sits up. Panting she looks around in a panic. The room she was in a nearly empty of anything. There was the bed she was on, and a few low burning candles on a shelf. Vaguely she remembers how she got here. 

Lately Sura has been passed around from Roman to Roman. A Syrian merchant had sold her off in a port town. It only got worse from there. A time or two she was sold to a man who had no interest in sleeping with her. But whenever she refused to submit to anyone's will, it was back to the selling block. Her bones and muscles were sore. Never in her life has she been so hungry or scared. If  **only** the gods would let her rest in peace. Yet every night she was plagued with visions. Some sort of Arena, with her husband in the middle, fighting an albino giant. 

There was always two different out comes. The other man her husband was fighting with, lives and she loses him. Or her husband survives and the rains come. When it was the later, her vision always ended with her standing on the sands calling out to him. But couldn't be heard over the crowd. They were chanting a name that didn't belong to him. " _Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus!_ " They would scream. It wouldn't be until she called him by that false name would her husband look at her. But there was a stabbing pain in her side as soon as it happened. Sura knows it was her death. It meant one thing to her. He had to find her before the rains come. It would help if she had more than whispers. Sura had next to no idea what has become of him. And her dreams only got weirder and weirder. 

In one dream she saw her husband in Roman armor screaming to the heavens, "  _I AM **SPARTACUS!**_ " It was blood chilling. Still in plenty others she watched her husband killing hundreds of people. Not all of them were in this glorified Arena. The longer she was a slave the less sense the whispers on the streets and the dreams made. Sura awoke crying one day. The blond man she sees with her husband sometimes, he seemed like a good man. And she watched her husband forced to kill him in front of a bunch of Romans, surrounded by guards. Her husband cried, and was comforted by a woman that looked similar to Sura. Sura wasn't sure who this girl was but in her heart and soul she knows the woman's name is Mira. And that she would meet her before Sura was reunited with her husband. A different blond man haunted her as well. Sura had no idea the importance of his roll but he was a strong ally of her husband. 

The one she hates and loves the most is the one where she can see her beloved flying through the air and killing all those who kept him in chains away from her. The rage and savagery of the man who holds her heart was terrifying. But she wasn't with him. Sura knows this out come is due to her death. Something she hopes doesn't happen. A giant of a man was fighting with him. Which confused her. In the days before he had left to fight in the Roman auxiliary it was the face she saw with the red serpent. Sighing she shakes her head and curls up. A few days ago she was put back on the block. The last man who owned her didn't like it when she told him she saw a dark haired man with wild eyes and deep scars kill him in her latest dream. She only spoke it out loud because it was the man who dies if her husband lives against the albino. In her dreams she could never hear his name. But she knows he was a Gaul, looking for a woman dark of skin with the mark of her Domina upon the back of her shoulder. 

When Sura was purchased she was told her new "Dominus" was to be Marcus Licinus Crassus. A name which held no meaning to her. Sura has yet to meet the man. Or be asked of anything. They set her in this room with a small tray of food and was told to wait. That was almost two days ago. She heard voices in the hall, and watched people pass her room time and time again. But none spoke to her. It was only do to her relief of being left alone that she didn't mind the solitude. But now it was becoming infuriating. Her dreams were a haze now. Uncertainty clouding them. But...the  _gods_ being uncertain scared her. What was her husband up to? Was the Gaul the cause? Or either of the blond men who will come to mean so much to him? 

"Apologies." Sura jumps at the sudden soft voice. Looking around she sees a small woman standing in the door way. Her eyes were large and kind, hair and skin dark. Sura blinks. It was possible she has seen the woman standing beside her husband. A red haired woman who meant something to the man he was to become defending her. But in all her time in Rome and the cities, villas and streets she has been in Sura has yet to seen a single person with red hair. 

"No need. Can I help you?" Sura didn't miss the collar around the woman's throat. She was granted a soft smile. 

"My name is Kore. I am to take you to the baths and give you a change of clothes. Then the Dominus would like to speak with you." Sura swallow her fear and nods. The fact that the man waited this long could be a sign that he wanted nothing to do with her body. 

The two walk through the halls in silence. Sura was looking around amazed. It had to be the most luxurious place she has been so far. Everything screamed of wealth and history. She knows he wasn't someone of a prestigious name. At least she doesn't believe so. The last three with "revered" name made it a point to tell her the  _second_ she was bought. Sura looks over an edge noticing a rather nice and large courtyard with children and young adults playing. Her blood runs cold when she sees a boy, scant of years, tan of skin and dark of hair. In more than one dream she has watched him kill the Gaul. Her husband nowhere to be found. Kore stops, turning to her. 

"Are you well?" She asks gently. Sura looks up wide eyed.

"I am a  _slave_. I am  **far** from well." She whispers heated. Kore smiles again reaching out to pat her shoulder. 

"Then rejoice. Because our Dominus is  _Marcus Crassus_. The richest, and kindest man in all of Rome." Kore reassures. Sura leans back a little not blinking. 

"He is a Roman. I have yet to meet one who held  _any_ kindness." Kore looks at her sympathetically.

"I understand. But Marcus is a  _good_ man." Sura tilts her head. 

"Marcus?" Kore blushes looking away. Sura watches her for a moment waiting. But Kore offers no more information, simply motioning to the baths. Sura sighs shaking her head. It wasn't the first time she has met a slave who thinks they had it made just because they were favored. It seems this one was more emotion than logic. Which made it all the sadder.

Quickly, Sura climbs into the baths. Kore raises an eyebrow at her when Sura waits until she was fully submerged before taking off her dress. Shaking her head, she takes it from where it was floating and left her to bathe. Sura sighs shakily blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. It had been almost a  _year_ since she was cleaned properly. True, so far Crassus was the kindest. But that did not make him a good man. Oh how she wishes she could take her time. But Sura has learned quickly that time was not on her side. Not wasting anytime to enjoy the warm water that envelops her, Sura scrubs at her skin and hair. It was more of a relief than it should have been. Glancing down she freezes. Her hands and arms were no longer her own. 

Easily she recognized her husband's skin. But it was painted gold. The water around his/her waist wasn't dark with dirt, but bright with it. An awful scar in the shape of a B on his arm. He had betrayed her. But she was already dead. And he was no longer her husband. He was: Spartacus. 

Sura cries out in surprise stumbling backwards into the water with a splash. Sputter she sits up looking around. Her heart was pounding. She  _had_ to get out of here. Before the rains. The last vision she had where she talked to him he was fighting in something called the Pits. That was three days ago. Sura was recovering her breath when Kore appears around the corner looking panicked and concerned. 

"Are you alright? I heard a scream." Kore asks making her way to the edge of the tub, a towel in her hand. Sura shakes her head.

"It is of no matter. You would not believe me if I told you." Sura practically snaps stepping out and taking the offered cloth. Kore sighs looking a little annoyed. 

"I understand what you have been through was awful and terrible. But you are  _safe_ now." Kore stresses. Sura scoffs.

"None are safe under the shadow of  _Rome_." Kore opens her mouth to argue,

"That's enough Kore." The women turn in unison. A tall man stood at the doorway. Sura's heart stops beating and her brain screams at her to run. In a million dreams and visions she has seen this pale man. And in every, he was the reason for her husband's death. Kore nods and smiles brightly. Sura wasn't paying the slave any attention as she left. She might have noticed the loving glances the two spared each other. 

"Dominus." She whispers passing him. Crassus nods turning to Sura. 

"My name is Marcus Crassus. I am your new Dominus." Sura squares her shoulders holding her towel tightly around her. It barely covered anything. But it was better than nothing. 

"I have no master. I am a free woman." Marcus chuckles a little. 

"I've heard from your previous masters that you were difficult." Sura scowls. In a flourish she drops the towel extending her arms. Crassus looks her up and down a small smile on his lips. 

"If this is what you seek, then take it." Sura snaps at him. Crassus nods walking forward. 

"In time. For now I wish to know about that dream you had of your old master." Crassus states. Sura blinks up at him confused. "You spoke of a vision of his death. He's a friend of mine. Told me about you." Sura makes a face taking a step back.

"This is why you purchased me. For my dreams." She says offended. Crassus smiles nodding again. 

"I wish to know more about them, and if they hold any truth." He starts circling her as he speaks. Sura stands up straighter, an idea sparking to life. 

"And what do I get in return?" Crassus raises an eyebrow at her. Sura bites the inside of her cheek, "Dominus?" It took all of her strength not to be sarcastic. He smiles. 

"Reunited with your husband of course." Sura whirls around, her hair sticking to her face. "That  _is_ what you want isn't it?" Sura nods slowly. "Fantastic."

"Tell me of him." She gasps. Crassus nods slowly sitting on a bench. 

"First, tell me of your dreams. How do you come by them and how do you know they are true?" He asks calmly. Sura huffs frustrated. She finally has a source for answers and yet she was delayed. 

"The Gods. They show me my dreams. I know they are true because I've had them ever since I was a little girl. And they have  _all_ come true." Sura snips at him. Crassus nods. 

Kore reappears holding a dress. She looks startled between the two of them for a second. But a look from Crassus has her smiling again. Softly she helps dress Sura. The three of them stay silent as the slave works. Sura's heart goes out to her. Poor thing. She understands why she knew the woman now. She could clearly see Kore nailed to a cross on a road next to one of the blond's her husband holds close. Her stomach drops realizing Crassus was the cause. So many innocent lives will be destroyed do to this man. Shivering Sura nods her thanks and Kore leaves. 

"My husband?" She asks not sitting down. Crassus smirks. 

"Gaius Claudius Glaber put your husband on a ship called the Adriatic with some other deserters. They made it to Capua to be executed in the games." Sura pales. "Your husband faced four men by himself." Sura smirks tilting her head. 

"He survived." Crassus chuckles. 

"They came at him, again and again and again. He defied death, fate; the very gods themselves." Sura stands proudly. 

"My husband is a fierce warrior." Crassus nods with a smile that tells her that he knows something she doesn't. 

"So, you dreamed that your old master he was going to be killed?" Sura nods with a smirk. 

"I dreamt of a Gaul, short for a man, but built like a bull. The mark of his Dominus on his arm. The scars of many battles littered across his chest and back. Dark of hair and wild eyes. Looking for a woman." Crassus makes a face. 

"A woman?" Sura nods.

"He described her of dark of hair and skin. The mark of her Domina upon the back of her shoulder." Crassus nods motioning for her to sit. Sura ignores the option. 

"Alright. So, do you have any idea when this is happening to him?" Sura shakes her head. 

"It could be tomorrow, it could be in ten years. But he didn't look too much older than when he owned me. Perhaps a year." Crassus hums in thought. 

"Have you had any visions of my death?" He asks. Sura shakes her head no. 

"I have not." Crassus smiles looking pleased. Sura purses her lips. "Until after my previous captor forced himself upon me I did not see his either." Crassus blinks. 

"Then I apologise in advance." Sura braces herself for any roughness but none came. His hands were soft and gentle as they pulled her close. She frowns watching him lift her dress and tie it around her waist. 

"What are you doing?" Sura asks. She was genuinely confused. Crassus chuckles. 

"You and I may not wish for this. But I wish to know my fate. No need to make it unpleasant." He offers in way of explanation. Sura blinks down at him. 

"Is  _that_ how you live with yourself? How you convince everyone around you that you are a good man? By justifying your reasons? Twisting words to sound logical when actions prove madness?" Sure all but snarls at him. Crassus smiles. 

"Don't we all?" Everything in her wished to slap that smirk off his face. 

"My husband. What has become of him now?" She questions as he lifts his tunic to reveal swollen cock. She grimaces noticing the thickness. It was going to be uncomfortable. 

"A Lannister purchased him from Glaber for a great deal of coin. He now resides as a Gladiator at the House of Quintus Lantulus Batiatus." Sura blinks. The mark she sees now makes sense. 

Without warning Sura was turned around. She bites her lip to stop from crying out. As Crassus lines himself up with her cunt she fights every instinct she has to fight. Her husband needed her. And she had to learn more. Before the rains. Before her death. Biting her lip Sura closes her eyes to the pain. Although it wasn't as much as she was expecting. Small favors she supposes. 

A gasp escapes her when she was transported to a battle field. There were people everywhere. A word echoing in her mind. Over and over like some sort of holy chant. As if this battle was just a ritual of sorts. But she knows it wasn't true. It had to have been the location. Her eyes widen as she sees an older looking Marcus Crassus get impaled by a fellow Roman. The chubby man grins maliciously before retrieving his sword from Crassus's chest screaming that the enemy has taken Marcus's life. 

A loud moan in her ear jolts her back to the present. Sura grimaces feeling his seed fill her. It was awful. A prickle begins in the back of her mind and for the first time since being captured by the Roman's Sura feared seed would take hold. Tears burn the back of her eyes thinking about how her husband used to dream of having children with her. She never had the heart to tell him that the gods fortold she would never have any. 

"Did I hurt you?" Crassus asks situating them. Shakily Sura stands grabbing a wet cloth from the bath and cleaning herself. 

"Not as much as others have." She informs not bothering to clean him. Crassus smirks. "You die in battle. Many will morn your death, but this is not for many years." Crassus looks pleased. "Fate, is a funny thing."

"And what do you mean by that?" He demand standing up. 

"Fate depends on what you do. It can change. Be careful that you do not anger the gods and die before your time." She warns. 


End file.
